


גשם

by Lily Wright (Lily02)



Series: אסופת דראבלים על אריה וג׳נדרי [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Best Friends, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily02/pseuds/Lily%20Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>אריה נשארת לגדול עם האחווה ללא דגלים.<br/>מתרחש אחרי (או בין לבין) תקופת הנדודים לחומה עם יורן ומשמר הלילה.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> נכתב לפרויקט 50 מילים בקומונת Fanfiction 2015

״זה רק טפטוף. אני בסדר כאן.״

מתחת לאוורה השבורה, נועצת בו אריה מבט זועף. שיערה נוטף מים, בגדיה ספוגים והיא סוחט את קצוות המכנסיים שלה. ״אתה תקפא למוות.״

״אמרתי שאני בסדר, מ׳ליידי.״

הוא יודע שהכינוי ירגיז אותה ומקווה לגרום לה לשתוק. אך אריה רוטנת, קמה ממקומה ולפני שלג׳נדרי יש הזדמנות למחות יד קטנה תופסת בזרועו, ומושכת אותו מתחת לגגון בעוצמה שמצליחה להפתיע אותו.

״אל תקרא לי מ׳ליידי!״ היא מהסה בכעס.

ג׳נדרי כובש חיוך זחוח, טיפת מים נוטפת כעת מסביבם. ״כמצוות גברתי.״

 

 


	2. בוקר

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> תקופת האחווה ללא דגלים

היא מציצה מתחת לזרועו של ג׳נדרי. קרני שמש דקות חומקות בין העצים ומפלחות את האוויר. קצת מאחוריה, מתחילים יתר חברי האחווה ללא דגלים להתעורר. ג׳דנרי ממשיך לנחור לצידה, השמש פוגעת בפניו, ובאור הקלוש, נדמה לאריה שאיש מלבדה לא יבחין: בשיער שנופל על עיניו, בקו הלסת החזק שלו, בזיפים. ג׳נדרי הוא גבר, היא נוכחת לפתע. העידו על כך גם הזרועות שספק חבקו ספג הגנו עליה, הקול העמוק שבקע ממנו כשדיבר, הנשימות שהרעדיו את בית החזה שלו.

״אריה?״

כחול עמוק, מעורפל משינה מצמית אותה למקום. קרני אור נוגעות בפניו וגורמות לו למצמץ. היא משתחררת מאחיזתו, חושקת את לסתה, ונעלמת בין אלומות האור.

 


	3. בריחה

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> אריה מנסה לברוח

״זה היה טיפשי,״ - נהמה, זה הכל. העיניים שלו, בצבע כחול מחשמל, נעוצות בה מלמעלה.

אריה מזכירה לו שהוא בסך הכל שור טיפש, והוא לא יכול להגיד לה מה לעשות.

״כמובן, מ׳ליידי.״ - אך משהו בהידוק החד של לסתו, באגרופים שנקמצים לצידי גופו, הופך את בטנה של אריה.

היא בועטת בו, אבל הוא לא מגיב.

אחר כך, בערב, לצד המדורה, מנסה אריה ללכוד את עיניו מבעד ללהבות. האחווה שרה סביבם, ג׳נדרי לעוס את רגל הארנבת שלו, וכשהם נשכבים לבסוף - גב אל גב כנגד האדמה הקשה, אריה קומצת את אגרופיה.

״זה היה טיפשי,״ לוחש שוב ג׳נדרי.

היא לא עונה לו.

״יכולת ללכת לאיבוד, או להיפצע, או-״ אריה מסתובבת בכעס, מנסה ללחוש אך נכשלת. הכעס גודש את ריאותיה: ״לא הייתי הולכת לאיבוד!- אני יודעת לרכב מהר, אפילו יותר מהר ממך! ואם לורד דונריאון-״

ג׳נדרי מסתובב אליה, ידו, מתוך אינסטינקט, תופסת את האגרוף שהיא מנסה לשקע בחזהו.

״הייתי צריכה להזהיר אותי לפני.״ הוא קוטע אותה, קולו לא עולה על לחישה. ״אם הייתי יודע שזה מה שאת מתכוונת לעשות, הייתי מנסה להרוויח לך זמן.״

מבטו מחזיק את שלה, זרועה כלואה בתוך אגרופו, והמילים נתקעות באמצע גרונה של אריה. ג׳דנרי צדק. הוא היה יכול לעקב את סר דונריאון ויתר האווחה, או להסיח את דעתם. אולי הם היו יכולים לקבוע להיפגש בפונדק של פשטידה, ואז לרכב בחזרה הביתה, לווינטרפל. או לאמא ולרוב - כילדה חופשית, לא כשבויה.

״אל תגיד לי מה לעשות.״ כשהמילים עוזבות את פיה בסופו של דבר, הן נשמעות לעוסות.

ג׳נדרי מנמיך את ידה בחזרה לאדמת היער. היא נועצת את מבטה בחזהו, מתקשה להמשיך ולהביט בפנים הקודרות שלו. ״ובכן, אני רק ממזר טיפש, נכון, ליידי סטארק? אני לא יכול לצוות עלייך לעשות שום דבר.״

היא חושקת את שיניה, מסרבת לתת לו לערער אותה, ומרימה בחדות את מבטה. לא אכפת לה שג׳נדרי ממזר. ״אל תקרא לי ליידי סטארק.״

הוא לא עונה, רק משחרר את זרועה, מתקפל בתוך עצמו ועוצם את עיניו בהתרסה - כאילו לסמן שבזאת נגמר הדיון. אריה מסובבת לו את גבה, שותקת משך זמן ארוך, אבל היא יודעת שג׳דרי עדיין ער. גם אם העיניים שלו עצומות, ולמרות שהוא לא זז, היא מרגישה אותו ער (ואת האשמה, מסתבכת בבטן שלה).

״ג׳נדרי?״

הוא משמיע סוג של נהמה.

״אני מצטערת.״

הוא פוקח עייניים, סורק אותה משך רגע ארוך, ואז שב לעצום אותן.

אחרי רגע ארוך זרועו לופתת את מותנה ומצמידה את גבה לחזהו.

״אני יודע.״

 

 


	4. הצלה

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ארנהול

הוא לא בטוח מי הציל את מי בארנהול. בין יבבות הנשים ותחינות המוות של מטופליו של קיבורן, חשב ג׳נדרי שזה עמד להיות הסוף של שלושתם. הוא כיסה את אוזנייה של אריה כשהצרחות עלו מבין הביצורים, את עינייה למראה הגופות העירומות, מוכתמות הדם (״אל תסתכלי-״ ״אבל-״ ״-אמרתי אל תסתכלי.״). היו צלילים שלא נועדו לאוזנייה של הליידי (של ארי. סמורה. אריה).

הוא כרע על ברכיו בכל לילה, הודה בליבו לנפח ולאם על עוד יום אחד של שמיים אפורים ומלוכלים, והקשיב לאריה משננת את הרשימה שלה מתחת לנשימה קצרה. הצטרפו אליה שמות חדשים בכל יום: סנדרור קלאגן, המלך ג׳ופרי, אליין פיין, המלכה סרסי, המדגדג, קיבורן... קולה הקטן של אריה התפלל למשהו, למישהו, להצלה מסוג אחר. לא לאם, לא לאב, אפילו לא לאלים הישנים. היא התפללה לישועה של נקמה ודם. היא התפללה לזר, נחרד ג׳נדרי, או למוות. עמוק בלילבו ידע ג׳נדרי שאריה סטארק התפללה לשניהם.

 

 


	5. קור

"אתה רועד." מציינת אריה אחרי זמן מה.

"מה?"

"אתה רועד," היא טוענת בשקט. "קר לך?"

ג׳דנרי לא מספיק לענות. משיכה חדשה, חדה, מורגשת מאחורי הקורקבן שלו. קצות אצבעותיה של אריה נגעו בשלו והעבירו רעד מוצק לאורך עמוד השדרה. הוא הספיק להבחין רק בחצי מבט מודאג בעיניה לפני שכף ידה הקטנה נלחצה בחוזקה אל חזהו; אפה נצמד כנגד בסיס העורק הראשי שלו וראשה נתחב בין צווארו לכתפו.

הוא הצטמרר.

"יותר טוב?"

"כן."

הם נותרו לשכב כך עוד דקות ארוכות. "לילה טוב, ג׳נדרי."

"לילה טוב, מ׳ליידי."

״שתוק.״

 

 


	6. צחוק

היא אוהבת לשמוע את ג׳נדרי צוחק. בית החזה שלו עולה ויורד, הקול שבוקע ממנו עמוק ומתגלגל והיד שאוחזת בבטנו - בדרך כלל מפויחת - רחבה כגנד שרירי הבטן שלו, מחוספסת, ווודאי חמה. היא אוהבת להצחיק אותו (״את אוהבת להיות קוץ בתחת שלי, אם כבר,״), לראות את הקמטים הקטנים מסביב לעניים שלו, את ההבעה המדושנת על הפנים שלו כשהיא מצליח לעצבן אותה, והיא צריכה לדחוף אותו לתוך הבוץ - או העץ, או דלת הנפחייה, או האגם.

״אתה כל כך טיפש!״ היא רוקעת רגליים. ״אתה השור הכי טיפש בעולם!״

וג׳נדרי מנגב את הבוץ מהפנים, או ממשש את האף שלו, או את הכתף שלו, או סוחט את הבגדים שלו - והוא צוחק. עמוק ומתגלגל, עם בית חזה שעולה ויורד, והכל. ״איזו מן ליידי את?״

״ליידי מהסוג הרע!״

הוא עדיין צוחק.

״ואתה אידיוט!״ היא בורחת ממנו. ״וטיפש! ודביל! ומעצבן!״

אבל הוא ממשיך לצחוק.

 

 


	7. חיוך

לפעמים היא מחייכת, כשהיא חושבת שהוא לא שם לב. כשג׳נדרי אומר משהו טיפשי (אבל היא טוענת שהוא תמיד אומר משהו טיפשי), או כשהיא קוראת לו דביל (והיא תמיד קראה לו דביל), או כשהוא מוצא את האוכמניות שהיא אוהבת, והוא יודע שהיא מרוצה (היא מפסיקה לזעוף, קופצת עליו, וכשהוא מנסה להוריד אותה ממנו, היא מיללת: ״תביא לי גם! תביא לי!״).

לפעמים אריה מחייכת כשהיא מסתכלת על מחט, או כשג׳נדרי מבטיח לחשל לה חרב יותר רצינית להיום ההולדת - לו רק יגיעו אי פעם לנפחייה ראויה לשמה. ״או כשיום אחד תהיה לי נפחייה משלי,״ הוא מושך בכתפיו, מרשה לעצמו להשתעשע ברעיון.

״בנהרן יש נפחייה,״ משיבה אריה בחיוך רחב. ״תוכל לחשל חרבות בשביל אחי, רוב!״

חיוכו של ג׳נדרי סנדק. הוא מעמיד פנים שזה לא מכאיב לו. נאבק, למען האמת, לשמור על החיוך. הוא רוצה ללחוץ את כתפה, ואז מחזיר את היד למקום. היא לא סתם אריה עכשיו, הוא מכיר לעצמו, והוא כבר לא היחיד שיודע את הסוד שלה. כאן כולם יודעים שהיא בעצם אריה סטארק, הבת של הימין הקודם, שבויה מיוחסת של האחווה, ונסיכת ווינטרפל. ״בטח,״ הוא אומר לאריה, ובית החזה שלו נמחץ. החיוך שלה רק מתרחב. ״אם זה מה שאת רוצה.״

 

 


	8. כאב

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ספוילרים עד למשתה לעורבים - או עד העונה השלישית של הסדרה, פרק 9.

הם הספיקו לראות את העשן שעלה מהטירה, את דגלי סטארק עולים באש ואת הגופה של אחיה על הביצורים, מחוברת לראשו של זאב הבלהות. העיניים שלה, אפורות ובורקות, עיכלו את המחזה משך רגעים ארוכים. ג׳נדרי בלע את רוקו, הכין את עצמו לאפשרות, ואז - היא זינקה קדימה עם הסוס שלה.

״אריה, לא!״

הוא מיהר אחריה, ובכל זאת לא היה זריז מספיק: טום היה זה שהצליח לתפוס בה בסופו של דבר ולהפיל אותה מהסוס.

״אריה, תעצרי!״

היא הצליחה לרוץ משך חמישה עשר מטרים בטרם זינק ג׳דנרי מהסוס שלו, תפס אותה בגב האפודה ומשך אותה אליו. היא קיללה, בכתה ובעטה כשהוא גרר אותה מעל האוכף.

״אריה אני מצטער,״ הוא מלמל כשהלמה בחזהו, ״אני כל כך מצטער-״

אבל היא צרחה, רעדה ובכתה גם מבעד לפלנלית (האחווה החליטה לקשור אותה, בסופו של דבר, כדי שלא תמשוך את בני פריי אחריהם), וג׳נדרי לא ידע מה לעשות חוץ מלאסוף אותה אליו, נאבקת ומיבבת גם בתוך ראשו. ״תפסיקי,״ ניסה להסות אותה, ״אריה, בבקשה. אני לא יודע איך-״ הוא כמעט שאג בתסכול יחד איתה.

השמש ירדה, והיא לא חדלה ליבב כנגד בית החזה שלו. הוא נשא אותה בסופו של דבר, שקטה ודוממת, אל תוך אחד האוהלים שהקימה האחווה. הוא הסיר את הבד מפיה, השתיקה, לפתע, מפחידה יותר מהצרחות והדמעות.

הוא הניח יד על לחיה. ״אריה?״

היא הביטה בו, אולי לראשונה מזה שעות ארוכות. כשאגודלו ליטפה את לחיה, פרצו הדמעות החוצה פעם נוספת, וזלגו על הלחיים שלה - בדממה. בית החזה שלה התהדק, המחנק וודאי החל לטפס בגרון וג׳נדרי הנמיך אותה בזרועותיו, נשכב לצידה מעל הפרוות והתיר את הקשרים סביב ידיה ורגליה.

היא הביטה בעיניו, והוא אסף אותה אליו. ״אני כל כך מצטער, אריה.״

היא בכתה לתוך חזהו עד שנרדמה. ג׳נדרי שתק, ליטף את ראשה, ולא ידע כיצד להכיל את הכאב. בבוקר, רעדו אצבעותיה של אריה מתוך שינה, עדיין מהודקות סביב זרועו.

 

 


	9. מרק

"חשבת מה תעשי אם הוא לא יחזור?"

אריה ממצמצת. השאלה תופסת אותה לא מוכנה - קערת המים שהיא ממלאת עבור ווילו נשמטת מידה אל הארץ, מכתימה את נעליה בבוץ. "מה?"

"אם הוא ימות בקרב," בן השמונה (אחד מהיתומים) מציין בפשטות, עיניו השחורות מוצאות את אלו של אריה ונראות אדישות להחריד. קצת מאחוריו עומדת אחותו, שיערה בצבע אדמה ועיניה, כהות כמו של אחיה, מחפשות גם הן תשובה. "חשבת מה תעשי אז?"

אריה רוכנת לקרקע וממהרת לתפוס את הקערה ולמלא אותה מחדש במים. היא מהדקת את אחיזתה סביב העץ. "ג׳דנרי לא ימות בקרב. הוא הגבר הכי חזק באזור."

"ג׳נדרי אומר שהאחווה שולחת את כל הגברים להילחם," ממשיך הילד.

"ולפעמים הם לא חוזרים...-" צייצה האחות מאחוריו.

אריה מסתובבת, ונועצת בילדים מבט משתק. "אמרתי שהוא לא ימות!"

הם משתנקים בפחד ובורחים בחזרה לפונדק.

"הם לא מנסים להיות מרגיזים בכוונה, את יודעת.״ - כשהיא מסתובבת היא מגלה את שבעה-מיתרים מאחוריה, מכתיף את הנשק שלו. הוא לא ממשיך לדבר, רק בוהה בה שואבת שוב מים, מורידה את את הדלי למטה, מושכת למעלה - עד שלאריה נמאס מהשתיקה שלו.

"הוא לא ימות-" היא חוזרת בכעס, החבל נשמט מידייה. "הוא אולי טיפש,״ היא מסתובבת לגבר המזוקן, ״אבל הוא חזק והוא נלחם יותר טוב מכל אחד מכם עם גרזן והוא -"

"בסדר, בסדר-" שבעה-מיתרים מרים את ידיו בכניעה, חיוך משועשע עולה על פניו. "אותי שכנעת, עכשיו רק תשכנעי גם את כל שאר שודדי הדרכים להתאהב בו."

אריה רוצה לבעוט בו.

"אל תסתכלי עליי ככה, ליידי אריה," הוא מחייך חיוך עקום. "אני רק אומר את האמת."

היא שופכת עליו את המים.

מאוחר יותר, משהו בוער בבטנה של אריה. היא קמה מהמטבח (כי למען האמת היא מסבה לווילו והתאומות יותר נזק מאשר תועלת), ויוצאת לחפש את ג׳נדרי. היא מוצאת אותו בנפחייה, מן הסתם - מחשל חרב חדשה לאחד מחברי האחווה. הוא בקושי יצא לאחרונה מהמקום המחניק, ועכשיו לורד דונריאן רצה לשלוח אותו לקרב עם יתר האבירים.

"אני לא אומר שהוא הולך למות-" הדהד קולו של שבעה-מיתרים בראשה, בעודו מנגב את המים מפניו. "אבל את כן צריכה לקחת בחשבון שהוא אביר עכשיו, ויש לו חובות."

אריה בלעה את רוקה. "אני יודעת את זה."

"זה לא נראה ככה… אולי הגיע הזמן… את יודעת..." - היא בעטה בו באמת והודתה לאלים על ראשה של מיה פרח, התאומה הנמוכה יותר, שהציץ מבעד לדלת הפונדק והכריז כי: ״ווילו אומרת שאת שורפת לנו את המרק גם מחוץ למטבח! איפה המים?״

היא מתבוננת בג׳דנרי כעת: מרוכז מעל העבודה שלו, הולם בפטיש ומעצב את המתכת, מצנן אותה, מחזיר אותה לאש - וחוזר חלילה. לוקח לו המון זמן להבחין בה עומדת בפתח הנפחייה (זריזה כמו חתול, נזכרת אריה, שקטה כמו צל), אך כשהוא מגלה אותה לבסוף הוא מניח את הכלים, פונה להביט בה באותו מבט מוכר - כחול ועמוק.

קשה לאריה להסביר מה בדיוק, אבל משהו בבטן שלה מתפתל, וכשהיא מביטה שוב בג׳נדרי הוא רק מרים גבה. ״כן, אריה?״

"אתה לא יכול למות,״ - ברגע שהמילים עוזבות את שפתיה היא מתחרטת.

הוא נראה מבולבל, ואז מחליט לנגב את פניו (מה שגורם לו בסך הכל למרוח את הלכלוך מצד אחד של פניו למשנהו). הוא מסיר את הכפפות, וחוצה את החדר.

״מצטער, לא שמעתי אותך. מה אמרת?״

״אמרתי שארוחת הצהריים מוכנה,״ היא מתחמקת מעיניו.

״בסדר, תני לי רגע לסיים פה.״ הוא אוסף את הדברים, מכבה את האש, ופותח את החלון. ״את נראית מוזר, מ׳ליידי. מה קרה?״

״כלום.״ אפילו הכינוי לא מצליח להסיח את דעתה, את המחשבה שמרחפת בתוך הגולגלת שלה כמו זבוב עיקש.

״אריה?״

״תזדרז כבר, ג׳נדרי! המרק שרוף, אבל זו לא סיבה לאכול אותו קר.״

״מרק שרוף? שוב פעם?״

אריה מושכת כתפיים, ומסתובבת ללכת.

״תני לי לנחש,״ הוא קורא אחריה. ״עזרת לווילו במטבח היום!״

היא לא עונה לו, רק ממהרת לעבר בית היתומים הקטן.

 


End file.
